


Temptation

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Drunk Hades, F/M, First Meeting, Missing scene for Ch.72's Flashback, Spellbound Persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Having a male guest is something so foreign in her household.





	Temptation

She shouldn’t be doing this, she shouldn’t be running across her gardens in the dead of night, to near the spare room. 

She knows she shouldn’t peek through the window, but it was only a peek… She knows that if her Mother were to find out that she’d even been on this side of the house she’d be in trouble.

But, she’s doing it anyway for lack of a good thing in her life so she pulls herself up to look over the lip of the windowsill. 

Though, with that first glance of blue skin, she feels a tug, so she pulls herself up further, before she knows it she’s over the lip.

Distantly, she’s aware that her dress is possibly falling down her shoulder, she takes more steps forwards towards where the man sleeps. 

Her chests warms, then smooths out like a stream to run through her body and fill her bones with something she’s only ever really read about, just looking at him lie there, a small distant smile on his face, his skin bare save something around his waist to protect his modesty. 

She takes another step forwards, tilting her head as she approaches carefully and he rolls over, towards her and she jumps. 

Persephone takes in his jawline, it’s square, a little angular and so sharp, sharper than Hermes that’s for sure, he’s muscular but not in a way that would usually fill her with distaste and yet... She still finds this tug towards him.

He smelt like dusty ashes from a forest after it burnt, slowly being devoured down back into the earth, carefully she reaches over and adjusts the blanket on him. 

Diverting her eyes away from his chest to do so without gracing him with her full gaze again, it was rude to stare after all…

But, really how could she not?

“Who ’re you?” His voice is deep and it sends a shiver straight through her, husky, drunk surely, but… It was not unpleasant to hear in her head, she looks over him again, quietly, sees the lazily opened red eyes. 

She had two decisions here, she realised, she would go for the one that- If he remembered, he would not breathe to her Mother, “A Nypmh for Your Majesty, I’m just fixing your cover.” 

“Oh…” He blinks and his eyes close a little more, she would be lying if she said she didn’t follow the movement, follow the way he turned his head to the side, “...You look more like a Goddess to me…” 

For a moment, hot, heady worry seeps into her bones and then his lips bloom into a brilliant smile, some tension leaves her.

“Thank you, however you shouldn’t breathe things like that when actual Goddesses are about, my King.” He tilts his head some more, but nods.

Hades, King of The Underworld seems to curl up a little more, “Mm’k.” 

She lets out a sigh of relief, about to let go of the blanket when she feels a warm, large hand skirting up her arm, she feels only a moment of fear before it’s gone and Persephone realises he had fixed her sleeve back onto her shoulder. 

Her heart beat skipped for a moment and she backs away, frozen as he let out a peaceful sigh and fell back to sleep again. 

Then she heard voices and footsteps in the hallway, Persephone retreated, back to the window and left. 

Warmth still curled through her even as she ran back into the night. 


End file.
